Al lado del Zorro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: ambientada en la Baja California mexicana, el joven Haru hará justicia, vistiendo del Zorro y acompañado de Shizuku, luchando contra los secuaces del alcalde y del capitán Rivero


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Al lado del Zorro

Por ahí en el año 182…., en la California mexicana, solía haber opresión por parte de los militares, sus soldados que eran los llamados lanceros maltrataban a la gente y cuando era la hora de pagar los impuestos eran muy severos, pero todo era causado por el capitán Rivero que además de comandar a los soldados de la región era cruel.

En un pueblo ubicado en la Baja California, un joven humilde llamado Haru, que trabajaba para un capataz de hacienda, él se la pasaba transportando productos en su asno y parecía que su vida nunca cambiaria.

Aunque era pobre, una vez escucho hablar del bandido enmascarado, conocido como el Zorro, aquel que luchaba por la justicia y defendía a los pobres de la opresión.

Al recordarlo, imaginaba ser como él y cambiar un poco su estilo de vida, pero también sabía lo que hacía el capitán Rivero, porque a su alrededor veía a los campesinos, mestizos e indígenas que eran maltratados por los lanceros.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo una joven llamada Shizuku pasaba momentos monótonos en su vida, y era hija de clase media, pero ser fina ya le aburría, como que ella quería vivir aventuras para divertirse.

Aquel día, cuando se paseaba por la calles de la ciudad, miraba con preocupación el abuso de poder cometido por las autoridades, y además no faltaba los asaltos provocados por los bandoleros.

Hasta que Haru iba caminando en compañía de su mula, se encontró con Shizuku y al verla, se enamoró de ella:

-Hola señorita ¿Cómo se llama? Mi nombre es Haru-

-Buen día joven, me llamo Shizuku-

-Usted es muy bella-

-Y usted también, aunque trabaja con su mula-

-A veces quisiera cambiar mi modo de vida-

-Yo también, la vida de los ricos aburre, quisiera vivir aventuras-

-Quisiera ser como el Zorro y detener a ese capitán Rivero-

-Igual yo, ese maldito se cree poderoso y maltrata a la gente humilde-

-Quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor-

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por dos lanceros que la apartaron de ella y lo alejaron para que continúe su camino.

Cuando volvió a la hacienda, Haru fue regañado por el capataz por la demora y le dijo:

-Espero que no vuelvas a retrasarte o si no, te voy a golpear-

El capataz llamado Fernando era muy severo con los peones, encima que trabajaba para un rico que era muy avaro y explotador.

Haru solía ir a visitar a un fraile que ayudaba a indios y pobres, se llamaba Emilio, que también el oyó hablar del Zorro, incluso se preocupaba por el abuso de poder cometido por Rivero.

A solas y con su ayudante Quasimodo, le dijo:

-Debemos detener a este tirano opresor, pero no podemos luchar al descubierto, porque podrían ejecutarnos-

-Creo que yo sé que hacer-Dijo Haru.

-Si no puedes pelear descubierto, podría luchar escondido con una máscara-Dijo el fraile.

El fraile y Quasimodo le ayudaron con el entrenamiento del uso de la espada, Haru no tardo en aprender, incluso de cabalgar, que igual tenía conocimiento en eso, y también aprendió a usar bien el látigo.

De inmediato, vistieron a Haru de negro, con capa, sombrero y antifaz, portaba una espada y un látigo, ahí iba a personificar al legendario Zorro y hacer justicia.

Montando un caballo negro llamado Trueno iba cabalgando a luchar contra la injusticia; en su camino se encontró con unos bandidos que estaban asaltando a unos campesinos que llevaban cosas en su carreta, pero como tenían muy poco dinero los iban a matar, pero de repente apareció el Zorro, dando latigazos a los bandoleros, saco su espada y se enfrentó al jefe de los pillos, los campesinos se enfrentaron a los ladrones y fueron atados, luego da muerte al jefe bandolero y se retira despidiéndose de los campesinos.

Pero en ese instante apareció Rivero acompañado del sargento Galván y del teniente Santos con un grupo de lanceros a caballo, que lo persiguieron, que el capitán sabia sobre el Zorro y que para el significaba problemas.

Algunos lo interceptaron, pero el Zorro, espada en mano lucho con ellos, los desarmo y continúo con la huida.

Los soldados lo siguieron por el bosque, donde lo perdieron de vista, rápidamente, volvió a su escondite que estaba debajo de la iglesia.

El capitán Rivero comento lo sucedido al alcalde Alonso, que temía una posible amenaza del bandido enmascarado, porque conduciría a los civiles a rebelarse, pero Rivero dijo:

-No se preocupe alcalde, yo me encargare de ese bandido y lo matare-

Pero el joven iba a renunciar como peón de la hacienda, y Fernando le dijo:

-Lárgate, y no vuelvas-

Lo que Haru sabia del capataz, es que era cómplice de Rivero y solía darle dinero y no pagaba impuestos.

Esa noche, Shizuku asistió a una fiesta que se organizaba en la casa del alcalde, estaban invitados la gente adinerada, pero a la joven le aburría; a Haru no le permitían la entrada, pero se le ocurrió ir disfrazado del Zorro.

El alcalde anunciaba que iba a quitar tierras a los campesinos y crear un latifundio, y quien no cumpla será fusilado, ahí Shuzuku protesto:

-Usted no es más que un maldito corrupto, por su culpa y también la del capitán Rivero oprimen a los pobres y ustedes, gente adinerada no hace más que preocuparse por sus riquezas-

-Basta, lanceros, sáquenla de aquí-Ordeno Rivero.

Ahí apareció el Zorro y le dijo:

-Métanse con alguien de su tamaño, adinerados derrochadores y opresores-

-Atrápenlo y mátenlo-Ordeno Rivero.

El sargento y el teniente atacaron primero, pero con una velocidad, el Zorro los dejo fuera de combate, y a Galván le marco la zeta por el trasero, ahí tuvo la oportunidad de pelear con el capitán, aunque su rival era feroz con la espada, tuvo que cortarle el cinturón para que se le cayera los pantalones; ahí Shizuku intervino y le dijo:

-¡Zorro! Llévame contigo-

-Bien, querida-

Ambos salieron huyendo, tuvo que enfrentarse a algunos cuantos lanceros, y ella le acompaño con los latigazos, así poder escapar, ambos montaron al caballo Trueno y fueron cabalgando, aunque fueron perseguidos por los soldados.

Cuando lograron perderlos de vista, fueron a la iglesia donde Shizuku fue recibida por el fraile y le dijo:

-Mire padre, he huido de la vida monótona y de ricos y quiero unirme al Zorro, yo también iré enmascarada-

-Bien, ambos harán justicia por los pobres-

-Así será-Dijo Haru.

Al día siguiente, un grupo de lanceros estaban a punto de fusilar a tres campesinos que no pagaron los impuestos, de repente, aparecieron los dos Zorros, el hombre daba latigazos, lo mismo la mujer, así los pobres que iban ser ejecutados pudieron huir.

Pagar los impuestos no era bueno: quien no pagaba era encarcelado, castigado, ejecutado o enviado a la hacienda donde estaba Fernando a realizar trabajos forzados.

En el pueblo, el sargento Galván se encargaba del pago de impuestos y decía:

-Miren, por si bien deben pagar los impuestos, háganlo, así no son castigados-

En ese momento, mientras muchos pobres pagaban sin sonreír, apareció el Zorro, que le quito el dinero al sargento, allí los lanceros lo atacaron, pero él pudo hacerles frente, mientras venían tres más, apareció la Zorra y les dio latigazos, los humildes los aclamaban, por eso el sargento no podía creer:

-Ay no, Alonso o el capitán me van a matar por esto-Dijo Galván.

Cuando volvieron a la iglesia, el dinero de los impuestos fue a las limosnas, pero el teniente Santos venía con un grupo de soldados, Haru y Shizuku se vistieron de santos para que no los descubrieran.

Al llegar, el teniente dijo:

-Perdón padre, pero andamos buscando a dos Zorros, creo que están por aquí-

-Mire, no debe meterse en una iglesia a la fuerza, aquí solo se viene a rezar-

-Está bien, pero si descubro que están ocultos aquí, lo pagara-Le dijo y se fue.

Mientras los dos jóvenes hacían tareas domésticas con Quasimodo y preparaban la comida, vino un vaquero llamado Miguel y le dijo al fraile:

-Mire padre, estamos organizándonos para poner fin a la opresión, vamos a atacar la hacienda de Ruiz, donde trabaja el capataz Fernando, que se cree que está relacionado con Rivero, y ya que estoy aquí ¿se nos va a unir?-

-Claro hijo, si ustedes se rebelan contra la injusticia, nosotros también y el Zorro-

Luego de comer, Haru y Shizuku iban a ir al cuartel a liberar a unos prisioneros que estaban encerrados por haberse resistido a los soldados que los estaban maltratando, ahí ella le dijo:

-Bueno, a veces pienso en el futuro, que a mí me gustaría casarme y tener hijos ¿Qué te parece Haru?-

-Está bien, cuando esto termine iremos a vivir juntos y haremos nuestra familia-Dijo Haru.

Esa noche, el dúo llego sin hacer ruido y golpearon a varios lanceros que montaban guardia, ahí liberaron a los prisioneros y les dijeron que había caballos amarrados para huir.

Pero fueron descubiertos y lucharon contra los lanceros, mientras ellos peleaban, los prisioneros pudieron huir, si antes aflojar la silla de los caballos de los soldados.

El Zorro dejo fuera de combate a varios con sus golpes y la Zorra les daba latigazos y mientras se quejaban del dolor huyeron montando en sus caballos; Galván iba a perseguirlos, pero como las sillas de caballos se aflojaron se cayeron.

Alonso ya no aguantaba estos ataques, así que le ordeno a Rivero que envié algunos lanceros a la hacienda de Ruiz, porque sospechaba sobre una posible rebelión de los civiles, en cambio el capataz Fernando iba a prepararse junto con otros ayudantes para que los campesinos inicien el latifundio.

Ruiz y Fernando aceptaron la propuesta del teniente Santos y les dio la orden a los peones y trabajadores:

-Bien, ahora comiencen a trabajar, y háganlo rápido o sufrirán terribles castigos-Ordeno el capataz.

Miguel y un grupo armado de campesinos, indígenas y mestizos se dirigían hacia la hacienda a detener a Ruiz y sus secuaces, para acabar con el maltrato a los pobres, pero cuando llegaron vieron que la hacienda estaba vigilada por los soldados, ahí el cabecilla dudo:

-Si atacamos, esos lanceros se nos vendrán encima-

De repente aparecieron los dos Zorros, y atacaron a latigazos a los lanceros, ahí Miguel ordeno atacar de inmediato la hacienda, la pareja enmascarada dejaba fuera de combate a sus oponentes, hasta que desmonto y lucho contra los soldados a espadas, la otra le protegía la espalda.

Miguel y sus hombres atacaron la hacienda, los demás peones y trabajadores se lanzaron a los demás capataces que los maltrataban, Ruiz iba atacar al Zorro, pero con un latigazo lo acobardo y los atacantes lo agarraron para golpearlo.

Fernando iba a escapar a caballo, pero Miguel le intercepto y lo apuntaba con su espada, ahí el capataz trato de huir por otro lado, pero los peones lo agarraron y lo golpearon.

Lo que quedaba de lanceros acompañaban a Santos, que luchaba con el Zorro, pero con la ayuda de su compañera, dio muerte al teniente y los demás soldados se rindieron.

Ahí apareció el fraile y dijo:

-Atención, es hora de acabar con la tiranía, debemos atacar a nuestro enemigo llamado Rivero-

A Ruiz y a Fernando lo ataron a un árbol, lo mismo hicieron con los demás capataces y a los lanceros que estaban vivos.

La pareja enmascarada se puso a descansar cerca de un arroyo, donde se quitaron la ropa para darse un baño, ahí Haru le dio un beso a Shizuku y ambos se juraron amor eterno.

Luego de vestirse de negro, montaron a sus caballos llamados Trueno y Esmeralda, y fueron a atacar el cuartel donde estaba Rivero y el alcalde Alonso.

El alcalde estaba hablando con algunos dones, y con Rivero y Galván sobre el posible ataque de los rebeldes y de los Zorros:

-Mire señores, los rebeldes pronto atacaran debemos estar listos-

-Sí, pero la joven Shizuku esa noche había huido con ese bandido-Dijo un don.

-Que importa, ahora ella esta infiltrada en esto, igual debe morir, y tal vez debemos atrapar al fraile que está protegiendo a ese bandido enmascarado-

Rivero iba a preparar a los soldados para el ataque, pero la gente del pueblo no estaba contenta, sino que ya estaban hartos de los acosos cometidos por la autoridad.

En ese momento, los dos Zorros aparecieron, pero los lanceros les apuntaban con sus armas, allí les dijeron:

-Ahora no escaparan-Dijo Alonso.

-La pareja enmascarada será ahorcada por sus crímenes-Dijo Rivero.

Allí, Miguel, Emilio y Quasimodo, acompañados de los rebeldes atacaron a los lanceros, algunos murieron cuando dispararon, pero todos los civiles les acompañaban, ahí la pareja fue luchar contra los soldados.

Los civiles penetraron en el cuartel y lucharon contra los soldados, Miguel daba muerte a cualquiera que se le opusiese; la pareja luchaba y dejaban fuera de combate a sus enemigos, pero buscaban a Rivero, ahí Emilio y Quasimodo detuvieron a Galván.

Los Zorros ingresaron al despacho donde lucharon contra los lanceros y algunos dones, entre la confusión, Shizuku se quitó la máscara y seguía luchando, hasta dar muerte a varios soldados y aun don.

El otro Zorro acabo con cuatro lanceros y a dos dones, y se encontró con Rivero que ambos se presentaron y combatieron a muerte.

Alonso trataba de huir, aunque algunos dones lo abandonaron, uno le dijo:

-Todo es su culpa, usted es responsable de esto, ahora protéjase como pueda-

Shizuku acompaño al Zorro en la lucha contra Rivero, que era feroz combatiendo, el capitán les decía:

-Voy a matarlos a los dos-

Pero el Zorro se quitó la máscara y dijo:

-Soy Haru y ella es mi novia, además de mi amiga-

Pero eso no le importo a Rivero, ambos amantes, lo desarmaron y le dieron muerte, ambos se abrazaron luego de vencer a su enemigo.

Alonso fue descubierto, pero los civiles y Miguel iban a matarlo, pero los detuvieron un nuevo alcalde llamado Rojas, acompañado del capitán Rogelio que venían por orden del gobierno mexicano:

-Déjenlo, ira a la cárcel donde pertenece, ahora yo seré su alcalde y esto no volverá a pasar-

-A sus órdenes, señor-Dijo Galván.

Haru y Shizuku salieron al encuentro del nuevo alcalde y del nuevo gobierno, todo el pueblo se puso feliz por haber detenido la tiranía.

Luego de derrocar al tirano, Haru y Shizuku construyeron una casa humilde, donde iban a vivir como granjeros, pero ellos se iban a cazar y tener hijos, llevando una vida tranquila, y nunca olvidaran la aventura que vivieron personificando al Zorro.

Fin


End file.
